People who are drowsy, fall asleep, or otherwise become non-attentive while driving a vehicle may pose a serious threat to the safety of themselves as well as those around them. With the rise of advanced driver assistance systems and autonomous vehicles, safety concerns from non-attentive drivers is somewhat mitigated. However, most vehicles are not fully autonomous. Furthermore, regardless of the level of driver assistance provided by a vehicle, the attention or awareness of the driver regarding the vehicle and/or surrounding circumstances may be desirable.